


Rain Delay

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rain in the desert.
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'seeking shelter'

"We gotta get up somewhere higher," Sideswipe called as what had started as a few sparse raindrops quickly turned to a torrential downpour. In the desert, a storm could be fatal-- the dry riverbed they'd been cruising along would quickly fill and swell and Sideswipe was sure that neither he nor Sunstreaker wanted to get caught in that. 

"And dry," Sunstreaker replied as he followed Sideswipe out from the rising water and toward a rocky outcropping that appeared big enough for them both to park beneath. 

Dry enough, at least, and far from the river... 

They settled close to wait.


End file.
